Taking the Next Step
by SyrusAndZaneLover24680
Summary: Micheal & Atticus have been dating for a while now, but Mike has recently been avoiding Atty. Atticus wants to take the next step, but is Mike ready? (Warnings: Suggestive behavior and heavy implications of a certain something at the end)


**Alright, since it is my birthday****, I wanted to give myself a little present. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Micheal paced back and forth in his room in the Slifer Dorm, not knowing what to do. The gay trans-boy had been avoiding his boyfriend, Atticus Rhodes, all day for one main reason: Atty was being rather...suggestive.

Now, it wasn't because didn't want sex at all - he did, he wasn't asexual after all - it was just that he wasn't ready yet. It also really didn't help that he technically still had his female organs and "parts".

"You know, you look quite adorable with that bewildered look on your face."

Micheal let out a yelp of surprise as he turned to see Atticus standing in the doorway, with a pair of fake vampire fangs. Why did he have those?

"Um Atty," Micheal said, confused. "What's with the fangs?"

Atticus grinned in a seductive manner. "Well my dear Mike, it would appear that I have grown these fangs in order to subdue my...cravings." he explained in a hushed voice.

Micheal took a few steps back, having a good idea at where this was going. "What do you mean 'cravings'?" he asked.

Atticus advanced onto Micheal and pinned him to the wall, the seductive grin still on his face. "Oh, that should be rather obvious, my sexy trans-boy."

Micheal didn't get a chance to say anything before Atticus captured his lips in a steamy kiss, with a helpless craving buried deep within it. At first, Mike melted into the kiss and returned it almost full force, however, the moment Atticus gently squeezed his rear-end that he was brought back to reality and became uncomfortable.

Micheal got free of his boyfriend's grasp and pushed him away, beginning to shake slightly. He wasn't ready yet, he just wasn't.

Atticus frowned. "Aw come on now Mike, don't be like that," he said, tenderly grabbing Mike's chin. "You know that you want this as much as I do."

In that moment, something deep in Micheal broke. He grabbed Atticus by the shoulders, and shoved him off. "NO! No I don't! I'm not ready yet!" he cried, tears stinging his eyes.

When Atticus said nothing, Micheal finally cried, the tears falling down his face. While Mike could understand that Atty was getting sexually frustrated as they were dating for a year and a half now, Mike just had no interest in going that far yet.

A soft loving hand gently placed itself into the side of his face, calming him down a great deal. Mike looked up slightly to see Atticus gazing at him with a worried but caring expression on his face. He carefully picked up Mike Bridal-style, and placed him on the bed.

"Micheal, why didn't you tell me you weren't ready for that earlier?" Atticus asked seriously, though he still wore the worried expression.

Mike hung his head. "I guess I didn't know how I wanted to word it," he attempted to explain. "Not to mention it seemed like it would be hard to get through to you."

Atty sighed. "I can understand that," he said. "I was acting very suggestive. I guess I'm not as good as controlling my hormones as I thought I was."

This got a small laugh from Mike. "Clearly."

Atticus laughed as well, then got serious again. "But seriously Mike, you tell me if you're ready to take the next step when you're ready to take that step, okay?"

Mike nodded. "Okay."

Xxx

**_3 months later..._**Micheal sat comfortably on Atty's lap on the bed, content will life. However, the peace would soon be changed into something more...passionate.

Mike carefully tilted his head up, and kissed Atticus' neck gently. A small moan of pleasure was his response, then he looked down at his boyfriend in confusion. The look in Mike's eyes was the only thing he need to get the message, as well as the small nod Micheal gave.

With that, the two indulged in taking the next step of their relationship.

* * *

**Ha, this is not my best work. But, I really enjoyed myself writing it. See you all later!**


End file.
